Pain, Love, and Protection
by star2000shadow
Summary: How would harry's life had been if he had defeated the dark lord witht he help of his twin sister, only for their twin brother to bet he one to be called the boy who lived? what happens whent he wizarding world makes a big mistake?/possible slash/
1. Chapter 1: Triplets

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter One:   
Triplets**_

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning For this Chatper: **Child abuse and Neglect.****

Author's Note: Yes I know, Your probably wodnering, why on earth is she writeing another story when she still has two going, this plot bunny just up and bit me, and I figured I should get at least the first chapter down so that I didn't lose it. This is a _What if_ Story, a _What If_ Harry James Potter wasn't the only child of Lilly and James Potter, a What if Harry still was the _Boy who lived_ but no one knew. what if they decided his twin brother was the _boy who lived_, and seperated him and his twin sister from said brother, giveing them to the Druesly's and his twin brother to someone else to rais. raise in the knowledge that he is a Wizard, and that _He_ is the Wizarding worlds savior?

and if you've read my story's, you know not to expect a long chapter every time I post. or even most of the time.****

Response:

...Now On with the show..

Last Time: (Considering this is the first chapter ignore this. _Smirk_)

If you change one thing in history, just one, what would happen?  
For instance, if you took and, say, Killed Albus Dumbledore before the Happenings of October 31, 1981, the night Harry Potter was marked with a Lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, what would happen?  
What if James and Lilly potter had more then one chiled?  
but enough about that. this story isn't about Albus, it isn't about Voldemort, it is, though, about the birth of three children. Gordric James Potter, Lilly Anne Potter, and Harry James Potter.  
Three children born into an area of Darkness, where Voldemort was strong becomeing a threat that could not be defeated. until the telling of the future,  
The future in which one of the three children defeated Voldemort.  
and so he came, on the quite night of October 31, 1981, Prepared to kill all of the potter's. when he got there he used the Alohomora spell to open the back door, and came face to face with James Potter who shouted for his wife to get the Triplets and run, the women raced up the stair's toward's the nursery, and heard distantly the Killing curse Avada Kedavra, and knew her husband was dead. not that she had long to morn. after all, the Dark Lord soon killed her, leaveing three wide awake children in their bassenet, all looking at him.The dark lord glared at the Brat's before aiming his wand with an evil smirk. "You can't Kill me if your not alive, and this will end one family's resistence." he said calmly and snapped his wand in a smooth motion while saying clearly. "_Avada Kedavra._" he watched in glee as the Spell snaped toward's the children, more to the left where the girl and one boy was, but before the Light could hit the children the little boy shoved his sister down protectively his little body covering her's, and to Voldemort's horror a Dome of Red and Gold light flared around the two sending the Killing curse rebounding, right at the shocked dark lord. the minute he relized the spell was comeing back at him, was to late for him to do something about it. the spell hit him in the shoulder but it was enough to rip his spirit with a scream and nearly an explosion, from his body which flared into dust. leaveing his Spirit free. the Inky Dark blackness of his spirit waverd for a moment and then seemed to blow away. All three children ended up with Lightning Bolt-shaped scars,  
and screaming from the scare, they wanted their parents, and cried, knowing that had alway's brought ethir their mother or their father. only Nethir of them showed up. no matter how long the three cried, Lilly and Harry where the first to calm down into hiccups and soon curl up falling asleep, but Gordric Continued screaming. and it was only a half hour later that an adult came and found them.  
Harry and Lilly where asleep but Gordric was still screaming like a banshee, of course after makeing himself sick that is.  
and that was the night the wizarding world made a mistake, because Gordric was the only one of the three still up and screaming, The person who found them decided he must of been the one that killed the Dark lord and not the two sleeping children at his side.  
The Aurora, also a Order of the Pheonix member knowen as Frank Longbottom, who would later be tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange with his wife Alice Longbottom, found the three children, and considering Gordric was still screaming for all he was worth, the man, naturely, thought the boy was the one to defeat the dark lord, thus ending his rain of terror, and becomeing the boy who lived. he shouted down to the other aurora's who where in the house. "Up here, The children made it, it looks like their mother died protecting them and Gordric Potter defeated the dark lord." his shout's woke up Lilly and Harry and the two watched as their Twin kept crying until Frank Longbottom picked them up and rocked him. the two held on to each other as the man left with their brother. later another aurora came in, not to long after Frank left, a women, Alice his wife, and picked the remaining two children up and carried them down, murmering calming words as the children had almost started crying until she'd picked up the other twin, which had calmned them. Carrying the two down into an over full liveing room she gave a calming smile to Sirius black who looked like he'd been hit and took them out to a small area for the Mediwitch's to look them over.  
Hour's later it was decided that indeed Gordric James Potter, the Boy who lived, had protected his twins and some how, no one knew, defeated the dark lord.  
of course he had it all wrong, but how could year old baby's tell him so, or the dark lord for that matter.  
Soon Dumbledore was there and decided to send Gordric James potter, and his twins to live with their aunt and uncle, Vernon and Petunia Drusely, and their son Duddly Drusley.

_Privet Drive  
_  
No one but a cat with odd shaped markings around it's face saw an old man appear, and no one but said cat saw the old man take something that looked almost like a lighter out of his rob's, flick it open and click on the little lever, and agian no one but said cat saw the light in the first lamp flicker out, then the next and the next, on both side's of the street. soon all of Privet Drive was in darkness and the old man with the Robs that looked like an odd sort of dress moved down the street and stoping at the house of Number Four Privet Drive. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." The old Man turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking women who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around it's eyes.  
She, too, was wearing a set of robs, Emerald ones. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun, and she looked distinctly ruffled.  
"How did you know it was me?" Professor McGonagall asked. "My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." said Professor McGonagall.  
Soon though a Motorcycle with a large man, a half giant, came flying through the air and landed with little bumps, before comeing to a stop infront of Albus dumbledore. and not even a half hour after that found the three children that had been in sling's about the man's neck, laying on the Drusley's front step, Gordric with a Note.  
A note that stated someone would come by almost weekly to check up on Gordric James Potter, the Wizarding savior, it said that they where also entrusting Lilly and Harry potter so that they also would be kept safe for those who would try and harm Gordric by killing his twins. of course the person who came to check on Gordric wouldn't be checking on them. which didn't bode well for the other two.  
The first few month's Petunia Treated them all the same, not without complaining of course, after all her Freakish sister had droped her freakish children off on their doorstep. and at first The three children were well taken care of. the Wizard who came to check on them first checked on all three, but slowly he soon only checked on Gordric.  
And that's when the trouble started. in the begining Harry and Lilly where very inquesitive, and poked around in everything, like children do, they started crawling long before Duddly, and their brother Gordric, and at first Vernon and Petunia Druesly didn't punish them for fear of the Freaks who came to check on them, then one day their aunt slapped Lilly who had pulled up one of her plants while the baby's where outside playing. nothing happend, and the wizard who checked up on them didn't say anything.  
Then harry accidently spilled his Juice all over Vernon's papers, and he slapped the boy hard across the face leaveing a red print, and it was on a day the wizard was to come check on them as well. but the man by that time was only checking on Gordric, and didn't seem to notice the red mark on the boy's face.  
as month's turned into year's the Druesly's learned as long as they didn't touch Grodric, they could get away with takeing their frustrations out on the other two Potters. by the time they hit five, Gordric was _Part_ of the Drusely family, it was like he _Was_ a Drusely family. By Age five he had Duddly's old toy room, and by age five, Harry and Lilly where cleaning what they could reach, dusting, vacuming. by age five, Harry and Lilly potter lived in the cupboard under the stair's. slowly as the year's went by they where beaten at the slightest provocation, both Harry and Lilly where thin, and delicate looking, shorter and younger looking then any other child at their age's. they alway's looked at least three year's younger then everyone else.  
By age Seven they did all of the work, cooking, cleaning, washing, working on the yard. they where no longer, Lilly and Harry, but _them_ or _boy_ and _girl_. and by age seven they knew they where not loved. not like their Brother and Dudley, they where freaks.  
their parents had only done one good thing and that was giveing birth to Gordric.  
By age ten, they where still shorter then any one else in their classes, withdrawen and quite. and knew never to talk back, to alway's talk softly, and to never, ever tell. because then they'd be taken away, no one would beleave them but if they did they'd be taken away. and left with no family, or worse given to one that would hurt them more then the one they where with. By age eleven the two children where running on nothing. they figured no one had ever loved them. that they where the unwanted children.  
That is, until their eleventh birthday. not that they expected a party.

_July 31, 1991_

Harry jerked awake the same time his twin sister did gasping in fear the twin's hugged each other, desperate to chase away the twin nightmare they had had. alway's green light and a women screaming, with a high insane laugh as background noise to that. Just then pounding on their Cupboard door jerked their heads around.  
"Up! Get up! Now!"  
Footsteps letting them know their aunt had left for a few moment's, but before they could speak again her voice shreaked again with a sharp rap with her nuckles. "Up!" then she left again. Harry glanced at his sister. "You okay Lill's?" Lilly gave him a shakie smile but nodded. "Yeah, how bout you Harry?"  
Harry Considerd his words then just shrugged. "Had the green light dream again."  
their aunt was back outside the door again.  
"Are you up yet?" She demanded.  
"Nearly?" the twin's said at the same time.  
"Well, Get a move on, I want you two to looka fter the egg's and bacon. and don't you dare let them burn, I want everything perfect for Dudy's and Gordy's birthday's." The twins looked at each other and Groaned.  
"What did you say?" came their aunts sharp voice.  
"Nothing." they said again and reached with their hands to grab their glasses so they could actully see, for some reason Gordric didn't need glasses, he probably got his eye sight from their mum, while they got it from their dad. Of course that's just what their aunt said.  
That day the two thirds of the triplets got to go out with the family, they got to have ice cream that Gordric and Duddley hadn't wanted, got to visit the zoo and everything. not that Gordric and Duddley had of course made it easy on the two. but they had fun none the less, of course when the Boy and Girl had talked to a Snake, and their brother and Cousin had shoved them out of the way, itw asn't their fault the glass dissapeared.  
Of course their uncle saw it that way.  
Then came the letters, and more letters, and even more, their aunt and uncle had let Gordric respond, but when letters for Harry and Lilly potter had kept comeing they'd gone to a little island, and that of course was where Hagrid had found them. They'd laughed as their Cousin had gotten a Pig's curly cue tail, and had greatefully fallowed the Half Giant out of the cold and damp cabbian.  
They had a blast getting their items, and had even made a tentive freindship with a Draco Malfoy while getting their robs. and then came the Train ride. the Triplets where droped off and had stood there confused, unsure of themselves while their twin brother had glowerd at them, then they'd heard a women bustleing down the platform muttering about how more and more muggles where there every year. and fallowed her. Gordric complaining the whole way. Harry and Lilly had ignored him.  
The women, they learned was called Molly Weasley and helped the three get onto platform nine and three quarter's. Harry and Lilly went onto the Train at once, their brother, who'd found out he was a _Wizarding hero_ ate up the attention he was getting as he moved onto the Train, but then he was used to being spoiled. "Maybe we could learn that trick Hagrid did to dudley." Lilly's Whisperd comment made Harry nod and grin. they found an empty Compartment and put their stuff up, Harry had a Snake, which he and Lilly had found they both understood, that was Green with black patterns down it's back, lilly had gotten one that was all green. they had also gotten a gift from Hagrid, their very first ever birthday present, a snowy white owl, that they agreed to call Hedwig.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter One:   
Sorting**_

Part: B

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning For this Chatper: **Child abuse and Neglect.****

Author's Note: A really good story by DebsTheSnapeFan is My Brother's Love. which is a kick but story, could use some refining but then who am I to talk right?

_this _ Means thought, unless it's after the **Last Time** then it's the ending of the last chapter.

**This** is for force behind the words, or yelling. even if it is mental.

Warning, I mgiht get the two mixed up but it should be easy to tell what's what.****

Response:

...Now On with the show..

Last Time:

_Harry and Lilly went onto the Train at once, their brother, who'd found out he was a __**Wizarding hero**__ ate up the attention he was getting as he moved onto the Train, but then he was used to being spoiled. "Maybe we could learn that trick Hagrid did to dudley." Lilly's Whisperd comment made Harry nod and grin. they found an empty Compartment and put their stuff up, Harry had a Snake, which he and Lilly had found they both understood, that was Green with black patterns down it's back, lilly had gotten one that was all green. they had also gotten a gift from Hagrid, their very first ever birthday present, a snowy white owl, that they agreed to call Hedwig._

As the Train rolled along their Compartment door open and Draco came in again. both twins smiled brightly. "Hey Draco." Lilly's voice was hesitent as she spoke and she tiped her head to the side. "Hello Ms. and Mr. Potter." Draco's voice was formal and Lilly Frowned, Green eye's studying the other through her glasses, which much like her brother's where snaped and taped up in the middle. Draco frowned as he studied them then pulled his wand out, pointing at first lilly's then harry's glasses he murmerd a spell to repair them. much to the twins delight.  
"thank you.." Harry's soft voice made Lilly smile.  
Soon the twins where each reading some books that weren't on the book list, and where actully advanced a year, they'd already read all the first year books, and couldn't wait for Potions or Charms or any of the other classes.  
Soon the Trolly, with a nice women pushing came by and the twins considerd before quickly buying a few sweets, trying to make the money they had last, they each got a pastry, and a few chocolate Frog's before settleing back on the seat they where shareing, their snakes wraped calmly around their neck's, Hedwig nibbleing on some cracker's they'd bought for her. Draco Watched them then. "Your Gordric's Twins arent' you?" the two looked up a scowel coveirng both faces. "We don't like.."  
"...Being reminded we're related to that.."  
"..Large headed jerk." they spoke at once, the exact same sentence. which made Draco laugh madly. "Ohh Merlin, ohh Merlin, you two so take after the Weasley twins. Fred and Gorge can finish each other's sentence's like that as well."  
The two potters just considerd him and then lilly spoke up for both of them. "That's nice." then they went back to reading, haveing not the slightest Clue who the Weasley's where, let alone a Fred and Gorge Weasley.  
Suddenly their Compartment door came crashing open and their Twin stood in the door way. "Well if it isn't my _Dark_ twin's. what are you doing, trying to figure a way to kill me agian." Lilly looked up and blinked, shook her head and went back to her book. _Why on earth does he have to bother us now, can't he just pretend we're not here like normal? How hard could it be?_But of course Gordric couldn't leave them alone, and they hadn't noticed the girl with bushy hair and glasses or the red head with him. he stalked forward and grabed Lilly's book jerking it out of her hands. Before Lilly could say anything her brother had pulled his wand and pointed it at their twin. "Give lilly her book back Gordric or I swear I will Hex you where you stand, perhaps give you the Pig's tail back?" their twin gave a almost scared noise before throwing her book at her, nocking her glasses off but she'd pulled her own wand and had it pointing at the three, one hand reached down searching for her glasses when Draco handed them to her. she could tell because of the almost white blond hair. "Leave Gordric, or we'll see.."  
"..just how good you are at magic, considering.."  
"..There's been elven year's since you .."  
"..Defeated Voldemort.."  
They watched as Gordric Paled and ran like the cowerd he was takeing his two new freinds with him. they hadn't noticed everyone Flinching at Voldemorts name.  
As soon as their compartment door closed Harry turned to her and looked her face over, Lilly sighed but knew her twin needed to reassure himself she was fine. She really couldn't complain, after all she tended to do that to him as well.  
Soon Draco mentioned they should be nearing Hogwart's soon and should put ont heir robs. the twins pulled them on over their cloths and left them open, they's close them once in the school or not. they weren't sure.Finely decideing they'd leave them open they settled back and made sure their books where safe in their trunks and waited. when the train finely came to a stop they got off of the train and glanced around.  
""Firs' years! Firs' Years over here! All right there, Harry? Lilly?"  
The twins smiled and nodded as Hagrids big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.  
"C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"  
Slipping and stumbling, they followed hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on ethir side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, A boy who kept loseing his toad, sniffled once or twice.  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
There was a loud "Ooooh!"  
The narrow path had opend up suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake.  
Perched atop a high mountian on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
"No More'n four toa boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a flee of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.  
Draco, Harry, and Lilly all took a boat with a boy called Blaise, who Draco seemed to know and road over. nethir Harry or Lilly could take their eye's off of the large castle as it moved closer and closer.  
soon they reached the Large doors, the Giant knocked and spoke to a strict looking women witha face like she'd bitten into a lemon and didn't know how to get rid of the taste, causeing the twins to giggle where they stood on ethir side of Draco.Soon she left and they whisperd together, keeping a sharp eye on Gordric who snorted. "Figured _they'd_ talk to a death eater wanna be." Both twins glared at their brother, one hand going for their wands but right then McGonagoll came back and lead them all in to the great hall.  
"You know the Ceiling's Enchanted.."  
"..and they have ghost's in the castle."  
and the twins where off chatting with their freind.  
soon they where settled near the front and, after placeing a small stool down with a Tatterd cap on it, which suddenly formed a mouth and begain to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The twins stared at the cap and Lilly couldn't help but mutter. "A talking cap, gee why didn't I think magic was used on stupied thing's like that."  
"When I call your name, Come up here and Place the hat on your head and sit down on the stool. then you will be sorted into what houses suits you best."  
Professor McGonagall instructed.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Hufflepuff!

That table clapped and patted the girl on her back as she joined her new house mates.

"Bones, Susan!"

Hufflepuff!

and on and on, some went to Gryffindor, Some to Hufflepuff, some Ravenclaw, and some to Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!"

and it was no surprise when the Sorting hat shouted out.

Gryffindor!

Hermione ran to her house table to be claped on the back by a pair of red heads.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The cap barely even touched Draco's head before shouting out..

Slytherin!

Lilly and Harry both clapped excitedly for their freind, they ignored the disgusted and confused reactions their clapping created form their year mates and the strange looks from the teachers.

"Patil, Pamda!"

Ravenclaw!

"Patil, Parvati!"

Gryffindor!

Then came Perks, Sally-Anne, and Finaly..

"Potter, Gordric!"

Whispers broke out all over the place, causeing Lilly to frown, she caught Harry frowning out of the corner of her eye's as well. they watched their brother stalk forward, as if he knew perfectly well where he was going, and this was all just a formality he was amuseing the adults by doing.

Gryffindor!

Resounded across the hall, makeing Lilly choke on her mirth. maybe her and Harry would be lucky and get put in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, anywhere but Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry!"

The minute her brother's name was called even more shocked voice's rose.  
"...Brother of the Boy-Who-Lived? I.."  
"..Didn't know there was a brother.."  
"..could this be a joke I thought he was the only.."  
Lilly snorted, they where a bunch of idiots. ignoreing them Lilly strained to hear what house her Brother was put in, not that she should of worried about hearing as the house shouted out clear as if the room was silent.

Slytherin!

Complete silence Spread through the room, and Lilly Clapped jumping up and down as Harry sent her a warm smile. and moved to his table, she didn't wait to be called but hoped on up onto the Stool and waited for the hat to be droped onto her head, of course she had to wait for McGonagoll to pick up the paper she dropd first.  
_**Ahh I see, Not a bad mind, Just a strong a thirst to prove yourself as your twin, Courage to..**_

_Not Gryffindor Please not Gryffindor put me with Harry .._

_**Ahh but in Gryffindor you could be great, great I tell you...**_

_No NO no Put me with harry Please put me with harry.._

_**Put you with Harry then hmmm..Well Slytherin can help you just as much as gryffindor and if you dont' want Gryffindor, then I had best put you in..**_

Slytherin!

It took her a couple moment's to relize that had been Shouted out loud, and the hall had once again gone silent.  
_Ohh thank you thank you .._  
She thought at the hat thankfully before takeing it off, hoping down and placeing it carefully on it's stool and skipped off toward's slytherin, her brother and her new freind draco. ignoreing the looks of total shock that two Potter's had been placed in Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3: Feast, House, School

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter One:   
Feast, House,  
And First Week of School**_

Part: C

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning For this Chatper: **Child abuse and Neglect.****

Author's Note: 

_this _ Means thought, unless it's after the **Last Time** then it's the ending of the last chapter.

**This** is for force behind the words, or yelling. even if it is mental.

Warning, I mgiht get the two mixed up but it should be easy to tell what's what.

Ohh, and if anyone would care to Beta read this story, I'd be greatfull.****

Response:  


**Anders1: **Yeah, sorta, _'shrug'_ could say that. thanks for reading and reveiwing though.****

...Now On with the show..

Last Time:

_Slytherin! _

_It took her a couple moment's to relize that had been Shouted out loud, and the hall had once again gone silent.  
__**Ohh thank you thank you ..**__  
She thought at the hat thankfully before takeing it off, hoping down and placeing it carefully on it's stool and skipped off toward's slytherin, her brother and her new freind draco. ignoreing the looks of total shock that two Potter's had been placed in Slytherin._

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opend wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more then to see them all there.  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. and here they are: Nitwit!Blubber!Oddment!Tweak!"  
Lilly stared at the man her mouth hanging open. Then she had to shake her head to clear it. _He's mad. Mad I say he shouldn't be teaching students._   
"Thank you!" The old man sat back down. Everybody clapped and Cheered. Lilly didn't know weather to laugh or not.  
"Is he-a bit mad?" Asked Blaise. the boy on the other side of Draco, causeing Lilly to wait to hear the questions from one of the older students.  
"Mad?" came the voice Airily.  
"He's a Genius!Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes." then the student begain laughing out loud. "Forget that, Just pulling your leg Blaise. he's completely off his rocker." As the feast begain they begain talking quitely, Lilly and her Twin filling their plate's but eating carefully, after all they hadn't ever had this much food, mostly, if they where lucky, they ate what was left over. of course with the way their _loveing family_ ate, that hadn't left them much. Draco talked about some game called Quidditch with some other boy, and she and her twin just focused on eating. Soon came time for Announcements and they all quitely groaned.  
Lilly looked up and frowned. "Who are they?" she asked calmly, almost smileing but not, nodding toward's the Head table and Professor Snape and Quirrell, she rememberd seeing him when they'd gone through the pub, Hagrid had stoped to talk to him, mentioning their twin would be comeing to hogwarts. "Who Professor Quirrell's and Snape?" The twins nodded. "We know Quirrell, but we don't know the man he's talking to. "That's Professor Snape, head of our house and the Potions master. all the other house's think he want's Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, but he's much better at potions. he could create some of the most complex one's in his sleep if he so wished."  
At last, the desserts too disappeared, and professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." Lilly shifted so her shoulder was touching Harry's. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two red head's, possibly the Weasley twins that Draco had been talking about.  
"I have also been asked by Mr.Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between glasses in the corridors." That got a few snickers from some of the slytherin's and Lilly frowned trying to figure out why.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Lilly heard Harry asking what Quidditch was and knew he'd fill her in later. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on hte right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Lilly distantly heard her brother, Gordric's laugh, and a few other student's joined him, after all, he was the boy who lived, he'd protect them.  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"  
"you gotta be kidding me.."Harry softly mutterd and she nodded in agreement, Lilly noticed that the other teachers' smiles became rather fixed.  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore. "And off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,..."

Lilly stared in horrer, and it took Draco pokeing her to get her to close her mouth, she felt her brother's head on the back of her shoulder's as he fought to keep his laughter contained. "This is the most bizzare place we've been, and this is only the first few hours." Was all lilly said causeing a few other student's near her to laugh as well, but nodding in agreement none the less.  
Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the twin red head's were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.  
Dombledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  
"Ah, Music," He said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"  
The Slytherin first years followed Adrian Pucey Through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down a Marble staircase. Lilly's Legs where like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food. She couldn't remember the last time her and Harry had eaten so much. and a small smile played on her lips, her and her twin held on to each other leaning in against each other as they moved.  
they went down a hall and up agaisnt a wall where the hall broke off to two sides. the wall infront of them had a snake carveing, the snake was asleep, or so it seemed until Adrian spoke up. "Basilisk Venom." and the snake's eye's opend it melted away into the rock, revealing a doorway that lead into the Slytherin common room.  
The twin's looked around at everything as fast as they could take in in.  
Up against one wall where three bookshelve's full of books, against a couple other's where. Lilly was to sleepy to be surprised the people in the portraits along the room whisperd and moved around, but did force herself to pay attention as Adrian Pucey spoke up. "Girls down the right hand Stair's and boy's the left, there is a Sex spell that will force you to remain out side of the girls dorm's. and that's when Lilly relised something and came fully awake. Her and Harry couldn't share a room.

_  
_  
Harry Became aware of his sister's fear and replayed what the Slytherin Perfect had said, and his face paled. _O..our o..own rooms? but but, We wouldn't be able to sleep. _Harry and Lilly moved off to one side of the room and wairly eye'd the other's who soon cleared out of the common room, Adrian Pucey noticed them off to the side and walked over to them. "What's wrong you two? Potters isn't it?" of course that was a dumb question, considering all three Children had their Lightening bolt-shaped scar on their forehead's, in the exact same place. though Harry and lilly both looked two year's younger then their eleven years. "Y..Yes sir." Lilly's soft voice had Harry pulling her in against his side, Green eye's glareing up at the perfect. but he didn't stop his twin from continuing. "D..d..do w..w..we have to go in seperate rooms, w..we've never had to do that..I..I..I mean we've changed in a bathroom but otherwise w..w..we've had the same room all our lives." Harry thought Adrian was going to force them to go to Seperate dorm's but saw the older boy consider then. "No you won't, come on then we'll move you into a joint room, it's for case's like your's, so you don't feel like your being forced apart. I have no want to wake up in the middle of the night because you two have a nightmare. go grab your trunks." and the twins took off, fear gone at once.  
They came back out at the same time and fallowed Adrian into a room that seemed smaller then the dorm's but still to large by their standerd's, he left them there to get settled, there were two beds, two dressers, and a closet. the bed's where huge, and they glanced at each other before setting up shop. their books went on the small book shelf they had, their clothes that they'd bought in Diagon Alley at Flourish and Blotts.  
Hedwig's stand was set up and they put out some food and water for her before letting her out of her Cage, then climbed into their bed after putting on night clothes.

_  
The Next Morning_

The next morning found Lilly curled up at his side, andt hem both under Harry's bed, blanket's Made the floor comfortable, and the feeling of the bed above them made them feel safer, Harry came awake when he heard someone enter the room and mutter to themselves. "Now where are they, Adrian said he gave them the single rom for kids who can't sleep without each other..and why is that blanket under the bed.." Harry knew draco's voice anywhere and before he could move, the Silver eye'd blond haired boy's head poped into the space directly infront of his face, just after he'd pulled his round spectacles, and felt his twin moveing around grabing her own as well. "What are you two doing under here?" Harry blinked and blushed slightly. he didn't want to tell the other they'd gotten scared and felt safer under the bed. Plus it'd make grabbing them a heck of a lot harder if someone wanted to hurt them. before he could speak Lilly beat him to it. "We feel safer down here, someone can't sneak up on us without makeing a lot of noise comeing down and I very much doubt they could use a silenceing charm, because they'd have to say it clearly. and did you have to wake us, we just got to sleep a few hours ago." Harry chuckled at Draco's polexed look. "It's 6 in the morning we gotta go get breakfeast, or did you want to be late to that, then to the rest of your classes?" Harry Grunted and slide out from under the bed, his twin doing the same on the other side and they yawned. then Harry noticed Draco's frown. "Don't you two have sleep clothes?" they glanced at each other. "Never had them..alway's slept in whatever outfit we weren't useing for public." Harry explained while they both grabed out one of their newer outfits, and moveing off to the rooms single bathroom, He let Lilly go first. as Draco was blinking. "Let me get this striaght, it's safer under the bed then on it, and you sleep in your old clothes?" Harry blinked but nodded. the blond shook his head. "I'll meet you in the common room." and he turned and walked away muttering something about talking to Uncle Severus.  
Soon both Harry and Lilly where dressed, and set to go, fallowing one of the other kids, Pansy and Millicent, who where chattering back and forth at speeds Harry wasn't even sure his sister could fallow, and wasn't by her almost Glazed green eye'd look.  
Once at the Table they where both given a slat with their classes on it and Harry blinked. "With Gryffindor's?" why did they have to deal with Gordric just after breakfeast? _Well maybe it won't be so bad. if we're lucky._ Harry thought hopefully.  
__

Three Day's later :  
Potion's Classroom

By the end of the first potion's class Harry and Lilly considerd Professor Snape, their hero.  
Potion lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here then up in the main castle, not that Harry or Lilly felt it, it was, to them, warmer then they where used to, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. or at least the Gryffindor's considerd it Creepy, what by their whispers back and forth.  
Snape, Like Flitwick, started the class by takeing the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Gordric's name.  
"Ah, Yes," he said softly. "Gordric Potter, Our new-_ Celebrity._" Draco Malfoy and his freinds Crabbe and Goyle sniggerd behind their hands, Harry and Lilly also doing so. it was hard, their brother looked like he wanted to snap at the man but seemed to know better. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes where black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth, well not to the unobserved. Harry caught it far in the back as they looked over the Gryffindor side with soemthing akin to disgust, Harry and Lilly had no doubt the other's found them cold and empty, and made them think of dark tunnels.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion-makeing." he begain. he spoke in barely more then a whisper, but they caught every word-like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping the class silent without effort.  
"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect y ou will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering Cauldron with it's shimmering fumes. the delicate power of Liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
More Silence followed this little speech.then out of no where. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" as Snape was stareing at Gordric they had little problem knowing who he was talking to.  
"I don't know, Sir." Gordric said.  
Snape's lips curled into a sneer.  
"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything.  
Harry Giggled, he couldn't help it his brother looked like he was going to throw a fit. but didn't quite dare.  
Harry saw the girl, Hermione, who'd stuck her nose up at them when they'd asked her to help them with something in the library and said she wasn't haveing anyone cheet off of **Her** work had her hand up. Snape ignored it to most of Slytherin's amusement.  
"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to Find me a Bezoar?"  
The girl Stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaveing her seat, but Gordric didn't look like he had the faintest idea what a bezoar was.  
"I don't know, sir." Harry could swear his brother was grinding his teeth.  
"Thought you wouldn't open a book before comeing, eh, Potter?" Harry chuckled. their brother didn't even know what a book was.  
"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
Harry blinked as Hermione Stood up, and frowned. why the hell was she being so stupied, Professor Snape was just trying to make sure His brother knew he didn't know anything, to keep him from getting a big head. didn't the idiot girl know that? apparently not."I don't know," Gordric ground out but continued quitely. "I think Hermione Does, though, why don't you try her?"  
Harry nearly choked, Lilly had to pound on his back to get him to breath properly again, Professor snape didn't even turn his eye's from Harry. "Does anyone else, Beside Miss.Granger know the answer." Harry's hand darted up. "Yes Potter?"  
Harry took a calming breath and answerd as politely as he could. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Liveing Death. a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite. Sir.." He saw Snape's lips twich a little before he snapped out. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" and then as an after thought. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your Cheek, Potter. fifteen given to slytherin for the well spoken information Mr.potter." Harry felt some pride wash through him.  
Thing's didn't improve for Gryffindors but Harry and Lilly where haveing a blast.  
Neville longbottm somehow messed up the potion he and Gordric where working on and they both ended up dosed in the potion they where doing, and Harry had had to bit his lip hard not to laugh to hard. his rib's actully protested the laughter but not enough to make him stop.  
Lilly and Harry's potion was one of only a handfull of potions that got bottled up for The medical ward


	4. Chapter 4: Feast, House, School

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter One:   
Feast, House,  
And First Week of School**_

Part: D

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning For this Chatper: **Child abuse and Neglect.****

Author's Note: 

_this _ Means thought, unless it's after the **Last Time** then it's the ending of the last chapter.

**This** is for force behind the words, or yelling. even if it is mental.

Warning, I mgiht get the two mixed up but it should be easy to tell what's what.  
****

Response:  


**Jocyo :** I got told people didn't like the story when I did that._ Frown_ so I've tried to avoid it. anyways, I'll try.

****

...Now On with the show..

Last Time:

_Thing's didn't improve for Gryffindors but Harry and Lilly where haveing a   
blast.  
Neville longbottm somehow messed up the potion he and Gordric where  
working on and they both ended up dosed in the potion they where doing,  
and Harry had had to bit his lip hard not to laugh to hard. his rib's actully  
protested the laughter but not enough to make him stop.  
Lilly and Harry's potion was one of only a handfull of potions that got  
bottled up for The medical ward_

The next morning Harry sat next to Draco at the table with Lilly on his other side, Draco had again, found them under harry's bed,  
and had said why didn't they just as the house elf's to put a matress there and remove the bed frames?  
they'd answered _because then we wouldn't have something gaurding our top._ the other boy had just shaken his head.  
Harry glanced around and then his eye's snapped back to the Daily Prophet's title.

**Gringotts Break-In Latest**

Harry for a moment didn't know what to do then calmly asked Draco if he was through with the Paper..  
the blond had given him a strange look but gladly handed it over to let him and his sister read.

_Investigations_ continue into the break-in at  
Gringotts on 31 July,Widely believed to be the work of  
Dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken.  
The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
"But we're not telling you what was in there,  
so keep your noses out if you know what's good  
for you." said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this _afternoon._

They both stared at it. "Wasn't that the Vault Hagrid emptied?" Lilly spoke in a near whisper to him and he nodded.  
They'd fallowed the large giant into the bank to withdraw some money, and at the time had been told that Goblin's spoke english and their own form   
of language.  
They'd just been happy they had money.  
Even happier that Hagrid hadn't brought their _Savior_ of a brother along.  
a sudden sharp pain through his forehead had harry hissing and ducking his head to press his hand against the scar that gave their brother fame..  
he dimly heard Lilly copying and knew he wasn't the only one..  
Draco's worried voice forced him to raise his head. "It's nothing just..just a sharp pain. already going away see?"  
he forced himself not to wince as another bolt of pain tore through him.. one hand going under the table to grip his twins.  
Draco gave them both weird Looks before shakeing his head. "You two sure your okay?" Lilly answered. "Yep, right.." Harry Finished. "..as rain."  
Flying lesson's begain that day, Much to Harry's disgust. Though he did want to learn, a lot, that didn't mean he would. especialy because it was with Gryffindor. meaning his brother would be there.  
"Great just what I wanted, to make a fool of myself infront of Gordric. the idiot would probably take ten minute's just to come up with an insult.." he mutterd sourly. His twin wasn't much better she kept sending dark looks at Gryffindor table.  
"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Draco. "Anyway, I know Weasley's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." Draco said comfortingly. "and Im sure your brother's probably worse then the Weasel.."  
Harry nodded, as they passed the Gryffindor table, Harry and Lilly on the outer edges of the walkway, Draco Snatched some type of glass ball up from Neville. which had Gordric and his two _Sidekick's_ jumping up.  
Just then Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school it seemed, was there in a flash.  
"What's going on?"  
"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."  
Scowling at the professor, Draco quickly droped the Remembrall back on the table.  
"Just looking." he said and the three of them walked away.

At three-thirty that afternoon The Slytherin's Made it down the school's lawns to where the first flying lesson's where to be, The Gryffindors were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.  
Harry had heard Flint complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew to high,  
or always flew slightly to the left. or both.  
Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She ha short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.  
"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."  
Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. makeing him a little uncertian of it's flying ability's but he wasn't about to complain.  
"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front. "and say 'Up!'"  
"UP!"  
everyone shouted.  
Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground. and Neville's hadn't moved at all.  
_Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid_, thought Harry;  
there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only to clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.  
Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without slideing off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.  
Draco, Harry, and Lilly where delighted when she told Weasley he'd been doing it wrong for years.  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,"  
said Madam Hooch.  
"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly." Harry absently nodded to himself.  
"On my whistle-three-two-" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.  
"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was riseing straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle-twelve feet-twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp and start to slip and reacted on instinct,  
shoveing off of the ground he shot straight up toward's Neville and caught the boy before he could go further off of his broom, Green eye's almost wide..  
"Got you, come on Nevill get on my broom.." he said softly trying to calm the scared boy down, it took some work but he got Neville onto his broom and had a small chace to grab the boy's broom himself. then takeing Madam Hooch's advice he tiped forward slightly, one arm firmly around Neville's waist and lowerd them back down to the ground, breathing slightly heavily. as they landed he saw Draco's gob smacked face,  
Lilly's happyness in her brother's good deed, the Gryffindor's where livid, and he heard his brother complaining that he had been _going_ to do that.  
but ignored him, to worried about makeing sure Neville was okay. once he was sure the boy hadn't harmed himself some how he turned to face Madam Hooch, uncertian if he was in trouble or not.  
"Twenty Points to Slytherin, for saveing me a lot of bother with an injured student." was all she said before snapping. "Well..Line up again you lot."  
Just then an owl flew down to Madam Hooch with a letter and after reading it She spoke up.  
"Right then, None of you is to move while I take this fire call. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' " With that she turned and made her way back toward's the School.  
No sooner wee they out of earshot when Gordric turned to face Harry.  
"You know, you probably cursed Neville's broom to rise that fast.." was the nastyly spat words.  
causeing Harry's face to go pale. and his hands to fist.  
Just then Weasel lunged forward and snagged a small book Lilly had brought with her but had secured in her robs pocket. "Ohh what's this Potter..a Diary.. hmm?" he tried to open it but the book refused to open, Lilly lunged to grab her book.. only for Weasley to dart back and.  
"Think I should leave it somewhere for you to find-How about - up a tree?"  
"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Weasley had lept onto his broomstick and taken off.  
Weasley hadn't been lying, he _could_ fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called out, "Come and get it, Potter!"  
Harry grabbed his broom. only to have lilly grab his arm.  
"_No!"_ Shouted his sister, her green eye's large behind their glasses. "Madam Hooch told us not to move-you'll get us all into trouble."  
Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his roabes whipped out behind him- and in a rush of fierce joy he relized he'd found something he could do without being taught- this was easy, this was _wonderful._  
He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Draco.  
He turned his broomstick sharply to face Weasley in midair. Weasley looked stunned.  
"Give it here," Harry called. "or I'll knock you off that broom!"  
"Oh, yeah?" said Weasley, trying to sneer, but only looking worried.  
_He couldn't sneer if his life depended on it.._ Harry mentaly mutterd, he'd seen Crabbe and Goyle sneer better then Weasley and that was saying something.  
Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Weasley like a javlin.  
Weasley only just got out of the way in time.  
Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.  
"No Gordric and Hermione up here to save your neck, Weasley. Now give me my sister's book back or we'll see what you look like as a pancake on the ground."  
Weasley Seemed to tense and suddenly. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and threw the book high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.  
Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the book rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down-next second he was gathering up speed in a steep dive, raceing the book-wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching- He streatched out his hand- a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with Lilly's book clutched safely in his hand.  
"**HARRY POTTER!**"  
Harry's head snapped up and he looked over to see Madam Hooch was back, and to him anyways, she looked livid.  
"_Never_-in all my time at Hogwarts-"  
Madam Hooch was almost speechless with shock, and her hawk gold eye's flashed furiously.  
"-how _dare_ you-might have broken your neck-"  
"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"  
"Be quite, Miss Parkinson-"  
"But Weasley-"  
"That's _enough,_ Mr.Malfoy. Potter, follow me, now."  
Harry handed Lilly her book back with a hug, and started to fallow, but the girl refused to leave his side, and Madam Hooch didn't seem to care, it took a moment,  
but harry relized, she wasn't angery, she was excited. he frowned. but she had sure sounded angery. just like uncle Vernon before the bad thing's had started to happen.

_  
_  
Lilly fallowed her brother and Madam Hooch uncertiantly as they walked at a fast trot back toward's the school.  
What would the Dursley's say when her brother, and herself considering she owuld not leave Harry to face them alone, showed up on the doorstep?  
Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Madam Hooch didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Lilly and Harry trotting miserably behind her.  
Maybe she was takeing them to Dumbledore. Lilly wonderd if maybe they could talk him into letting her brother stay, because if he left, Lilly would leave.  
_Please, Please let him understand, he was just trying to save my book, it wasn't his fault._  
she mentaly begged any diety that would listen.  
She thought of the how the gamekeeper was expelled, but he was allowed to stay on. Perhaps he could they could be Hagrid's assistant.  
her stomach droped at that, imagineing it.  
watching Draco and the others becomeing wizards while her and her brother stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.  
Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opend the door and poked her head inside.  
"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Flint for a moment?"  
Flint? Thought Lilly, bewildered; but what did Flint have to do with it? Flint turned out to be a burly fifth-year boy who came out of flitwick's class looking as confused as Lilly and Harry felt.  
"Fallow me, you three." Said Madam Hooch, and they all marched on down the corridor, Flint looking curiously at Harry and Lilly. soon they reached a door Lilly and Harry knew very well,  
as Professor Snape's class room. she knocked on the door again and pushed it open. revealing Professor snape in the middle of a class. "Professor could I speak to you a moment?"  
the snarky man stalked out, saw the twin's and seemed to resign himself with a _What now_ look.  
Madam Hooch fallowed him down to a Office where, once all three student's where in she shut the door then. "I found you a seeker.."  
Snape and Flint both looked at the twins and she waved her hand. "The boy, the girl just refused to let him out of her sight." at which Lilly snapped. "I thought you were Expelling him, I wasn't about to let my Brother leave here without me. th.." she slapped a hand over her mouth. haveing been about to say _Thing's happen to us when we're not with each other._ the other three cast her odd looks but Harry just pulled her in agianst his side and they watched the other three.  
"Yes well, He caught a book after a fifty foot dive, and came out of it without a single scratch on him."  
Flint was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.  
"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked Excitedly.  
"Flint's Captain of the Slytherin team." Madam Hooch explained.  
"He's just the build for a seeker, too." said Flint, now walking around Harry and Lilly staring at him. "Light- speedy- we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor's- a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."  
Lilly Moved if anything even closer to her twin as he felt him tense at the way Flint was studying him, absently moveing so she was at his back, just in case. she doubted Flint would try seeing him without clothes but her twin was highly fearfull of anyone seeing the marks on his back.  
"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team then last year. _Flattened_ in the last match by Gryffindor, I couldn't look at Minerva McGonagall's face for weeks..." came Professor Snape's voice.  
"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Madam Hooch said calmly.  
Then she suddenly smiled.  
"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"You're _jokeing_."  
It was dinnertime. and Harry had just finished telling Draco what had happend when he'd left the grounds with Madam Hooch.  
"_Seeker?_" he said. "But first years _never_ - you must be the youngest house player in about-"  
"-a centry." Said Harry. "Flint told me." Draco just sat there and Lilly finely poked him to see if he was still alive.  
Shakeing her head she mutterd. "It's not like it's a big deal.." Just then Bole and Derrick came into the great hall and made their way straight toward's Harry and Lilly. "Flint just told us what's what.." Derrick murmerd. "We think it's bloody great, though you should of let the Gryffindork fall.. but everyone has a soft point.." added Bole. "Anyways you'll start Training Next week, Professor Snape's cleared the pitch for Monday.." they both clapped him on the back. "Heard from Flint and Professor Snape that Madam Hooch was so excited she was nearly Vibrateing. so you must be good." then they turned and left. and Lilly couldn't hold it in any more she laughed.  
"Ohh Diety, this is gonna be a blast.." she giggled.


	5. Chapter 5: Feast, House, School

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter One:   
Feast, House,  
And First Week of School**_

Part: E

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning For this Chatper: **Language. Swearing. Physical Violence.****

Author's Note: 

_this _ Means thought, unless it's after the **Last Time** then it's the ending of the last chapter.

**This** is for force behind the words, or yelling. even if it is mental.

Warning, I mgiht get the two mixed up but it should be easy to tell what's what.  
**  
**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_   
_Teach us something, please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_   
_Our heads could do with filling_  
_With some interesting stuff,_   
_For now they're bare and full of air,_   
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_   
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_   
_And learn until our brains all rot._

**Book one: **_**Harry Potter and the  
Philosopher's Stone**__   
J.K.Rowling_

****

Response:

**Mel & Anna Evans:** Thank you both for pointing out some of the error's I made while half asleep last night, Thank you thank you thank you.****

**Melisande :** Thank you for pointing that out, it's not supposed to be Email, it's supposed to be **'The Mail Key'..**  
but as normal, I typed faster then My finger's could keep up with it.  
**  
...Now On with the show..**

Last Time:

_"You're __**jokeing**__."  
It was dinnertime. and Harry had just finished telling Draco what had happend when he'd left the grounds with Madam Hooch.  
"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about-"  
"-a centry." Said Harry. "Flint told me." Draco just sat there and Lilly finely poked him to see if he was still alive.  
Shakeing her head she mutterd. "It's not like it's a big deal.." Just then Bole and Derrick came into the great hall and made their way straight toward's Harry and Lilly. "Flint just told us what's what.." Derrick murmerd. "We think it's bloody great, though you should of let the Gryffindork fall.. but everyone has a soft point.." added Bole. "Anyways you'll start Training Next week, Professor Snape's cleared the pitch for Monday.." they both clapped him on the back. "Heard from Flint and Professor Snape that Madam Hooch was so excited she was nearly Vibrateing. so you must be good." then they turned and left. and Lilly couldn't hold it in any more she laughed.  
"Ohh Diety, this is gonna be a blast.." she giggled._

Harry, Lilly, and Draco got up and started for the Great hall door's, only for Gordric, Ron, and Hermione to bee there.  
"All set to go back to the Muggles?" Came Ron's snearing voice, Gordric looked smug. he knew what they'd have to deal with once back there.  
"A lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little freinds with you.."  
Harry Said Coolly. He watched in amusement as Ron's face flared red and his twin glared at him.  
of course Gordric didn't really scare him, no it was Vernon who scared Harry, Vernon and the dark. he shook his head clearing away memory's or at least peice's of them so he could concentrate.  
"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Said Weasley. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"  
Harry Glared at the other, Green eye's burning into Ron's own brown. hand's almost fisting at his side.  
"Of course he has," said Draco in his most _your not worthy to lick my boots_ tone of voice. "Im his second, who's yours?"  
Harry watched as Weasley lost some of his color but blusterd on. "Gordric.." Harry heard Lilly snicker. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's alway's unlocked."  
Harry turned to Draco once Weasley was gone. "What's Wizard's Duel?"  
He saw Lilly nodding out of the side of his eye.  
"and what do you mean, you're my second?"  
Draco took a calming breath. and started explaining. Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Draco's casual tone did not go over well with the twins. not at all. "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Weasley would be able to do is send sparks at each other. Nethir of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyways." Harry stared at him then said calmly.  
"Your barking, and I **would** of turned him down thank you very much." Draco just raised an eyebrow. "Who said we're gonna meat them, we'll be safe and sound in our Common room when they get found by Filch."

Lilly stared at Draco. "Your nuts. I love you like another sibling, but your nuts."  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "And why am I so nuts?" Lilly's smile was evil. "Becuase I wanna see their face's when we're not their." Harry's surprised laughter warmed Lilly's heart.  
"You want to see..them get caught by Filch and Ms.Norris?" Draco's voice was amused.  
"Well yeah, cause it'd be fun." was Lilly's prompt reply, Harry nodding with her. "Are you two sure your Slytherin's? and not Gryffindors?"  
Lilly stared at Draco while Harry huffed. "That's an insult.." her twin mutterd. and Draco looked a bit embaressed about saying it out loud.  
"No We're not supposed to be in Gryffindor..their a bunch of brat's.."  
Harry chuckled at her Tone of voice, one of high class scorn.  
"We're Slytherin's and damn proud of it."  
they all went their seperate way's as they headed to classes, Lilly absently glanceing around, she still got excited over everything new. of course then she noticed they where in a dusty hallway and got a sinking feeling. "Uhh oh.."  
Harry nodded. "I think the Stair's switched to fast we should go back.."  
Just then the sound of Ms.Norris's Soft hiss had them both darting down the hall, around a corner and into a doorway.. where they didn't notice the Large animal behind them.  
Air hit the back of Lilly's head, and she frowned and turned around, and froze. her eye's going wide..   
"H..h..h..ha..harry.."  
Harry glanced at her. "What's wrong Lilly??"  
Then he turned and saw what she was stareing at. Standing above him was a three headed dog.  
a _**big**_ giant dog. Lilly swallowed as she grabed her brother's hand, and with a jerk she had the door back open dragging Harry out with her as she slamned it in the thing's face.  
the two of them raced back to the Slytherin common room.  
"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school.."  
Harry's voice was shakie as he spoke, just then Draco enterd the common room.  
"What's going on??" Harry Spoke up. "The Third-Floor Corridor on the right-hand side."  
Lilly watched as Draco stared at the two of them. Silver eye's wide. "Your telling me.." his voice was uncertian then. "Your telling me you went to the third floor **corridor**?" his voice was sharp as he spoke.

Harry shudderd as he took a deep breath, Finely calming down after his near scare.  
"Your kidding.." Draco's voice was uncertian.   
"No there's a huge dog in the third floor corridor." Harry explained. shifting so he could rub his sister's back. which had barely there shiver's, he wouldn't of even knowen if he hadn't been touching her back.  
"Shh your safe.." Harry murmerd pulling Lilly in close against his side. Green eye's flicking around the room as he tried to decide what to do.  
If the dog was there, it would mean it had to be gaurding something. but what?  
Suddenly Lilly spoke up. "It's gaurding a Trapdoor." her voice was a bit more steady. "It's obviously guarding something."  
Harry suddenly spoke up again. "Hagrid said something when he took us to Gringotts, remember, Gringotts was, or is the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps hogwarts. he emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen the day we went to get some money from our parents vaults."  
Lilly blinked and then. "Ohh that Grubby little package he picked up."  
The three of them begain reading thing's, eye's scanning for anything about a small package, about the size of one's palm.. now though it was the hard part.  
Finding out what had been in said package that matterd.

_Halloween  
_

Potions Class had become both Lilly's and Harry's favorite class, and the one they where most suited for.  
The Twin's watched their brother worriedly, uncertian on what to do, Gordric had been far to quite,  
very, very, worrieing.  
That morning at Breakfeast, like every Breakfeast, The screech of owls sounded as they flooded the great hall. Everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls.  
Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right infront of him, knocking his bacon to the floor.  
They had hardly flutterd out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.  
Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.  
**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or thy'll all want one.  
Marcus Flint will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training sesion.

_Professor S. Snape_

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Draco to read.  
"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Draco gave a smile. "Father got me one of those, but I wasn't able to bring it with me, we'll be able to go flying together.  
They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class,  
but halfway across the entrance hall, they found the way downstairs to the dungeon blocked by Gordric, Weasley and Granger.  
Gordric seized the package from harry and felt it.  
"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.  
"You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."  
Draco couldn't resist it.  
"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Weasley, one of your brother's old brooms?"  
"What would you know about it, Malfoy..." Just then Professor Flitwick appeared at Weasley's elbow.  
"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.  
"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Weasley said quickly.  
"Professor Snape told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"  
"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Weasley's face. "And it's really thanks to Weasley here that I've got it." he added.  
Harry, Lilly, and Draco headed down the stairs, smothering their laughter at Weasley's obvious rage and confusion.  
"Well, it's true," Harry Chortled as they reached the bottom of the marble staircase, "if he hadn't stolen Lilly's Diary I wouldn't be on the team.."  
Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day.  
It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was laying under his bed, or straying off tot he Quidditch feild where he'd be learning to play that night.  
It took Draco and Lilly pinching him to get him to pay attention.  
And of course what alway's happend when you wanted the day to hurry up, it seemed to take forever.  
Finely dinner came and Harry almost bolted his food, or would of if Lilly and Draco hadn't kept pinching him again. "Slow down, you'll end up being sick if you eat that fast."  
Lilly scolded, and Harry slowly did as asked.  
Finely, when Lilly had decided he'd eaten enough, and after a few teasing _Yes mother's_ before she let him leave the table. His sister right behind him, headed back to their room.  
Once there Harry carefully untied the paper's wraped around the Nimbus Two Thousand, the wood Gleamed in the candle light, almost as if it where alive.  
and Harry couldn't wait to mount up and fly.  
Lilly's smile told him she couldn't wait ethir, they both started fort he Pitch to meet Flint, Draco remaind behind to do his school work.  
Harry and Lilly both reached the Quidditch feild and studied the lay out, then Harry mounted his broomstick, settleing so he was comfortable and shoved off of the ground.  
he soon lost himself in the pure joy of flying, barely aware of anything else as he moved in complex feint's and spin's. Twist and turns.

_+++++++++++++++  
_

Lilly watched as her brother moved above her in the air. her Green eye's sparkled. soon someone else joined her. "Hello Flint.." she murmerd quitely.  
Lilly had never been inside the Quidditch feild stadium before, Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the feild so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on.  
At ethir end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end.  
They reminded Lilly of the little plastic sticks muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.  
After a few moments of watching her brother fly, Flint called up.  
"Hey, Potter, come down!"  
Marcus Flint stood next to her, his face in a slight frown but otherwise he didn't seem to surprised.  
Harry went into a straight dive, directly for the pitch, but before he would of slamned into the ground he twisted upwards, body moveing sideway's and broom seeming to be inch's from the dirt before they came to a stop, floating inch's from Flint. Lilly giggled slightly. "Show off."  
Her brother gave her a smirk. Flint waved his hand's. "Okay listen up lesson time." they both nodded and faced him waiting for the information he was going to give.  
"Right." Said flint, a smirk graceing his features. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side, three of them are called chasers." Both Lilly and Harry nodded.

"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Flint took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.  
"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Flint. " The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?" Both twins nodded.  
"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. Lilly echoing him. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"  
"What's basketball?" said Flint Curiously.  
"Never Mind." said Harry quickly.  
"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keepr- I'm Keeper for Slytherin. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."  
both twins nodded and recited in return together. "Three Chasers, one Keeper." the other gave them a look as their voice's blended makeing it seem like there was a slight echo. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay got that. so what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.  
"I'll show you now." Flint said. "Take this."  
He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat. and waved Lilly back away from where the two of them.  
"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Flint said. "These two are the Bludgers."  
He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle.  
Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.  
"Stand back," Flint warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.  
At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face.  
Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it Zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Flint, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.  
"See?" Flint panted, forcing hte struggleing Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely.  
"The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team, it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"  
The twins responded at the same time. "Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper gaurds the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team." Flint nodded.  
"Very Good."  
"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.  
"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker." here he grinned, and it was almost wolfish. "That's y ou. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers-"  
"-unless they crack my head open." Harry mutterd, Lilly elbowed him in the side, wanting to hear the rest.  
"Don't worry, the Beaters are more than a match for the Bludgers- I mean, Thy're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."  
Harry highly doubted that but held his peace. thinking better of it considering Lilly might just hex him if he didn't shut up.  
Flint reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball.  
Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.  
"_This,_" said flint. "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see.It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the snitch is caught. so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep." He paused to take in Harry's and Lilly's faces. "Well, that's it - any questions."  
Both Harry and Lilly shook their heads. They understood what he had to do all right, and Harry wasn't to sure Lilly would let him, but it was doing it that was going to be the problem in Harry's eye's. Not the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers or even Quaffles. it was catching a tiny little god snitch.  
"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Flint, carefully shutting it back inside the crate. "It's to dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."  
Flint pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Flint throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every directiong for Harry to catch.  
Harry didn't miss a single one, and Flint was delighted.  
After half an hour, with Flint, to Harry's surprise alternated between him and his sister, which also delighted Flint, because Lilly was just as good as he was, to Flint's intense joy.  
After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.  
"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year." Said flint happily as they trudged back to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better then Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."


	6. Chapter 6: Freinds, Stones, and Trolls?

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Two:   
Freinds, Stones, and..  
...Trolls?**_

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning For this Chatper: **Language. Swearing. Physical Violence.****

Author's Note: 

_this _ Means thought, unless it's after the **Last Time** then it's the ending of the last chapter.

**This** is for force behind the words, or yelling. even if it is mental.

Warning, I mgiht get the two mixed up but it should be easy to tell what's what.  
**  
**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_   
_Teach us something, please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_   
_Our heads could do with filling_  
_With some interesting stuff,_   
_For now they're bare and full of air,_   
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_   
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_   
_And learn until our brains all rot._

**Book one: **_**Harry Potter and the  
Philosopher's Stone**__   
J.K.Rowling_

****

Response:

jueru2003: as you've no doubt noted if you've read any of my other story's, I alway's have spelling errors. and you'd have to send your email to star2000shadow (at) aol (dot) com****

**Melisande :** Thank you for pointing that out, it's not supposed to be Email, it's supposed to be **'Mail The Key'..**  
but as normal, I typed faster then My finger's could keep up with it.  
**  
...Now On with the show..**

Last Time:

_Flint pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Flint throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every directiong for Harry to catch.  
Harry didn't miss a single one, and Flint was delighted.  
After half an hour, with Flint, to Harry's surprise alternated between him and his sister, which also delighted Flint, because Lilly was just as good as he was, to Flint's intense joy.  
After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.  
"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year." Said flint happily as they trudged back to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better then Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."_

_Halloween_

Perhaps it was because he and Lilly were so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, Lilly still practiced as well, it seemed she could play back up Seeker, which had warmed Harry's heart a great deal, but Harry could hardly believe it when he relized that they'd already been at Hogwarts two month's.  
The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. of course it helped that they didn't have nightly visitors.  
His lessons, too, were becomeing more and more interesting now that hey had mastered the basics.  
On Halloween morning they wok to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the class room.  
Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice, Harry wasn't surprised when him and Lilly was partnered together.  
they where almost alway's Partnered. Neville and Seamus Finnigan became partners, Draco and Blaise became partners.  
so forth and so on until everyone was paired up, which was a good and bad thing.  
Lilly had kicked his ankle under their table and pointed to the Gryffindor side of the room at Ron and Hermione. "Look's like someone's not happy to be working together." came her amused voice, Harry looked and it was hard to tell who was more Angrier, Hermione or Ron, to be working together.  
Just then Flitwick begain speaking and Harry jerked his attention back to the Professor.  
"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying hte magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 'S' instead of 'F' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."  
It was very difficult. Harry and Lilly swished and flicked, and then suddenly a nosie had Harry's head jerking up and just as he said _wingardium Leviosa_..And Swished and Flicked..their whole table shot up into the sky hard and fast.. Harry's green eye's went wide in surprise. _Oh Shoot I am in so much trouble.._ was all he thought as the table slamned into the ceiling sending dust falling down on all who where present..only the table didn't come back down it was, well, stuck.  
"Oh, well done!" Cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Mr.Potter's done it!" Harry heard Ron, even across the distance of the classroom as he mutterd. "Yeah but I thought it was the Feather we were supposed to make float, not a whole table.."  
Harry's face heated up and he felt his sister go tense at his side, they didn't much like drawing attention, and being the _Boy who lived_'s sibling's it was hard not to.  
"Now Bring the table back down.." came the suggestion and Harry swallowed. well maybe if he used his wand like it was hooked to some rope.  
concentrating he tugged and really really slowly lowerd the table back into place.  
Their feather was flattend and broken in three place's.  
The rest of the student's went back to trying to get their feather floating when Harry picked up on an argument.  
"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium

Levi_-o-_sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."  
"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled.  
Harry shook his head, if there was one thing he'd learned since being in Slytherin, if there was one thing you never did, it was to be cruel to a person who was smart, because they could teach you the thing's they did. and here the Weasley, or Weasel that Draco called him, was doing just that. "Idiot..you shouldn't antagonzie the person who could help you through your classes." he mutterd.

_++++++++++++++++++++++  
_

Lilly hoped the girl used the spell on the red head, he was an annoyingly snotty brat. thought everything should just fall into his lap, from her point of veiw.  
She watched as Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"  
Their feathr rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.  
"Oh, well done!" came tiny Professor Flitwick's cry again, it seemed he just loved it when any of his student's got a charm right. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"  
Lilly chuckled. "I like him, he's bubbly.." she murmerd to her twin who nodded.  
"Not as fun as Snape but then watching anyone tear Gordric down a peg or two is okay in my book."  
was her brother's response. "Can you beleave how that little brat treat's her, I mean come on she's bright, smart bright, not air head bright, she can do almost any spell after she's been taught it to a T, and he snaps at her as if she's an annoyance instead of incourages." Lilly mutterd, as they all finely left the classroom and moved into the hall they couldn't help but over hear the red head gripeing already.  
"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he was saying to Gordric who was nodding his head like the idiot he was. "She's a nightmare, honestly."  
The twin's winced, seeing as the girl had been right behind them, she shoved passed Gordric and hurried past them.  
"I think she heard you."  
Gordric mutterd. "So?" was Ron's return. "She must've noticed she's got no freinds."  
Once they were sure they where out of hearing range of the two idiot's Lilly snorted.  
"God's their idiots, You'd think they'd know better then to be cruel to a bright young girl. what's she doing in Gryffindor, she's not gonna be understood by all those idiots." she mutterd in annoyance.  
Lilly had been picked on for being smart, as had her brother, in any school with Duddly and Gordric in it they'd long since learned not to show how bright they where, because their uncle and aunt had made sure to make their live's hell when they got home.  
if they didn't get grade's below Duddly's and Gordric's, they where left in pain for weeks.  
She could remember falling asleep crying for two to three weeks because of the pain, her brother trying to comfort her without hurting her as best he could.  
but now that they where here, they where makeing up for the diffrence, they did good in all their classes, far better then Gordric anyways. not as good as the Granger girl,  
but then that girl read non stop. she was probably just eating any books her hand's got ahold of. not that that was a bad thing mind, Lilly thought she might of been good freinds with Granger if the girl had been in Slytherin or one of the other house's other then Gryffindor.  
On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Lilly overheard Pravati Patil telling her freind Lavender Brown that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.  
Lilly sent a glare at the Red head and Gordric ahead of them wanting nothing more then to be able to slap him.  
of course that was only if Harry let her go, he'd grabed her arm when he'd heard what the girls had said.  
Entering the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations where put up, they both came to a stand still, mouth's hanging open slightly.  
A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, makeing the candles in the pumpkins stutter.  
The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.  
Just as Lilly was helping herself to a baked potato, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.  
Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, lumped against the table, and gasped out, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."  
He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.  
There was an uproar at once, and Lilly had to snort at all the other houses, Slytherin was still calm and waiting for more information, not panicing like the rest.  
It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.  
"Perfects," he rumbled, "lead y our Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"  
Miles Bletchley was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders!" dimly they heard Percy Weasley's voice almost echoing their own Perfect. "Stay close behind me, now. Make Way,First years coming through!"  
and then Percy was next to Bletchley and got a really snotty tone as he snaped. "Excuse Me, I'm a Perfect!"  
Lilly almost wanted to hex him for talking to Miles like that, he was a kind hearted boy, well to his own house anyways, and Percy didn't need to look at him like he was something that had stuck to his shoe.  
She didn't even relize she'd gone for her wand until Harry grabed her wrist.  
"No Lilly Don't, you'll just get us all in trouble."  
She glowerd but let her hand fall away from her wand. just then they heard Gordric. "How could a troll get in?" she strained to hear the response. "Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupied." came Ron's voice. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."  
_Ha ha, if this is his idea of a joke, I don't want to see what it would be if it was for Revenge._ She thought coldly. then. "Cripes, that girl, Hermione, she's in the third floor girl's bathroom." She came to a stop and changed course, the girl wouldn't know what was going on.

_++++++++++++++++  
_

Harry Cursed as well. "She won't know what's going on.." his sister continued, he fallowed right after her, Draco comeing with him but waveing Crabbe and Goyle on with the rest of the students. "You know we're gonna get in trouble if we don't get to the common room when they call out names right."  
was the blond's icy statement. trying to get them not to go help a Gryffindor.  
the twins just ignored him.  
hearing a nosie behind them they, all three, ducked behind a large statue, and glanced over.  
"It's Professor Snape.." Harry whisperd. "That's right, that package.. Good thing he thought of it..otherwise now would be a perfect time to go and grab it if someone let the troll in for a distraction.." Lilly nodded then tugged at both boy's Robs,  
and they continued on toward's the bathroom. just then they heard a scream from inside and looked at each other. "CRAP.."  
Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.  
Hermione Granger was Shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint.  
The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.  
"Confuse it!" Harry said desperetly to Draco, and, Seizing a tap, he trew it as hard as he could against the wall.  
The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. 


	7. Chapter 7: And Snitch's

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Two:   
Freinds, Stones, Trolls..  
..and Snitch's**_

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning For this Chatper: **Language. Swearing. Physical Violence.****

Author's Note: 

_this _ Means thought, unless it's after the **Last Time** then it's the ending of the last chapter.

**This** is for force behind the words, or yelling. even if it is mental.

Warning, I mgiht get the two mixed up but it should be easy to tell what's what.  
**  
**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_   
_Teach us something, please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_   
_Our heads could do with filling_  
_With some interesting stuff,_   
_For now they're bare and full of air,_   
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_   
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_   
_And learn until our brains all rot._

**Book one: **_**Harry Potter and the  
Philosopher's Stone**__   
J.K.Rowling_

****

Response:

  
**  
...Now On with the show..**

Last Time:

_Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.  
Hermione Granger was Shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint.  
The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.  
"Confuse it!" Harry said desperetly to Draco, and, Seizing a tap, he trew it as hard as he could against the wall.  
The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. _

Lilly Cursed and then spoke up fast. "Harry, Levitation.." she called,causeing her brother to nod in understanding and together they pointed their wand's at the Troll.  
"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_  
Two voice's shouted at once and their maigc lashed out, wrapped around the Troll and sent it flying up so fast when it hit the ceiling it knocked itself out. hard.  
the crash as the troll fell flat on it's face, with a Thud that made the whole room tremble, before not moveing agian.  
all four student's stared at the troll before Hermione spoke up, breaking the silence.  
"Is it - dead?"  
Lilly spoke up uncertiantly. "I don't think so," She glanced at her twin before continueing. "I think it's just been Knocked out."  
The twin's moved to check on Hermione while Draco stood there shocked. Lilly could guess he'd thought they'd all die, or else stuff had just happend to fast. probably that. as they reached Hermione a Sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up.  
Lilly, in one part of her brain had relised how much of a racket they had been makeing, but in the other she hadn't. she'd been to focused on keeping the other girl from being crushed to death.  
A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.  
Quirrel took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.  
Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Harry, Lilly, Draco and Hermione, her lips where white.  
He didn't think he'd ever seen her so angery.  
"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall said, with cold fury in her voice.  
Harry looked at Lilly, who was still standing next to Hermione, one hand on the girl's shoulder in support.  
"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"  
Snape gave the women a glare but remained silent. Harry felt worrie fill him, his head of house was probably going to wait until he had his student's alone before tearing into them.  
"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."  
Harry blinked, that was the truth, they'd come to find her.  
"Miss Granger!"  
Hermione had managed to get her voice to work at last it seemed.  
"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."  
Harry blinked as Lilly's wand hit the floor before she quickly grabed it up.  
Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?  
"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry and Lilly both hit it with the _Wingardium Leviosa _Spell, and and droped it after it slamned it's head to the ceiling." she continued uncertiantly.  
For a couple of moments there was complete silence before Draco drawled out. "She's telling the truth as well Professor, I came in behind them, they did do just that."  
Harry swallowed stareing down at the toes of his shoes.  
"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountian troll on your won?"  
Hermione hung her head. leaveing Harry, and from the look of it Lilly and Draco as well, speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules,  
and here sshe was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble.  
"Miss Granger, Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall.  
"I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."  
Hermione left.  
Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Lilly, and Draco. her face pinching up some what as if she'd eaten a lemon.  
"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountian troll. You eac win Slytherin Five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."  
Thye hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floor's down, and then down the stair's headed back to their common room.  
Finely Draco spoke. "We won Fifteen points for Slytherin, and didn't even get in trouble. should I be worried?"

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Draco mutterd. "Mind you two, _Did_ save her."  
"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't ignored what our brother's friend said to her and stood up for her.."  
They had reached the portriat for their Common room.  
"Basilisk Venom.."  
and enterd. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent down.  
Harry and Lilly shook their head's and went and made their selve's a Plate while Draco went off to talk to Blaise.  
There are some things you can't share without ending up likeing each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountian troll is one of them, so from that day on, the three slytherin's and one Gryffindor where fast freinds.

_Quidditch_

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountians around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel.  
Every morning the ground was covered in frost, Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormus beverskin boots.  
The Quidditch season had begun. On saturday, Harry and Lilly would be playing in their first match after weeks of training: Slytherin versus Gryffindor.  
If Slytherin won, they would move up into second place in the house Championship.  
Lilly was Harry's back up Seeker, that way if anything happend to him, she could dart in and take his place. they where both good, if you wanted to call it that. they'd found the Snitch in both rain, and fog. and at night, almost instinctively they could find the snitch. Flint hadn't wanted to try that but when the twin's had begged he'd said they'd be buying the new one if they lost the snitch.  
but they hadn't, in the silence they'd been able to hear the little buzzing the wing's made as they moved.  
Hardly anyone had seen Hary and Lilly Play because Flint had decided that, as their secret wepon, Harry should be kept, well, secret.  
But the news that he was playing Seeker, with his twin as his back up, had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse - People telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.  
It was lucky the twins had Hermione as a freind. Harry personaly didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last - minute Quidditch practice Flint was making them do.  
She had also lent him _**Quidditch through the ages**_, Which had, like anything they read, turned out to be a very interesting read.  
Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch fould and that all of them happend during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smaller and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.  
Lilly had learned a lot of the same .  
Both of them learned they didn't like Professor Quirrell's class, they tended to get bad headach's within that class room.  
The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freesing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. Draco had had to go and talk with Blaise about a bet, or something or other, when Snape crossed the yard.  
Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Worrie shot through Harry.  
what had happend to his head of house?   
when Hermione moved in closer to the Jam jar, trying to hide it from the professor's sight, Harry almost smacked her.  
that was a sure fire way to scream without talking that you where up to something that could get you into trouble. he and Lilly just stood still.  
Professor snape limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.  
Lilly smiled at their head of house, and if anyone other then the two slytherin's and one Gryffindor had been looking they would of saw him give her a slight smile in return. "What are you two up to, and what's that you got there, Potter?"  
It was _**Quidditch through the ages.**_ Harry showed him.  
Snape handed it back. "You'd best take that back inside, Library books are not to be outside in the winter, Irma Pince tends to get fussy if they've been out in the snow or such. women honestly seems to forget that spells have been made to keep her books safe."  
They all noded as he turned and left shakeing his head.  
"Im betting he's wondering how two of his Slytherin's could talk to a Gryffindor." came Lilly's voice.  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Bet your right."  
"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Hermione wonderd out loud.  
"Dunno, but I hope it's not hurting him to much. but from his face Im betting it is." Harry mutterd.

The Slytherin common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Lilly, and Draco sat together next to a window.  
Harry had found out it was charmed to show the grounds, and bring in fresh air, to basicaly act like it was above ground. his comment had been, _The make up charms and spells for everything._ at which Draco had laughed and mutterd an, _Of course._  
Lilly was checking over Harry and Ron's Charms homework, she was the better one at Charms then the rest of them. even though Harry did alright. he was best at Defence against the Dark art's. which wasn't to surpriseing.  
Becomeing Restless he decided to go ask Professor Snape if he could work on a few Potion's, the man had let him and Lilly do it a time or two when they had to much energy to burn. his reasoning had been, then he didn't have to handle the twins Hyper in his classroom.  
"Im gonna go ask if the Professor has any potions I could help with.." he murmerd and started for the door.  
"Better you than me." they said together but got up to fallow.  
Harry made his way down tot he staffroom and knocked, there was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.  
Perhaps Snape hadn't heard him? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met their eye's.  
Snape and Filch were inside alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled.  
Filch was handing snape bandages. Harry didn't think he slipped into the room, Lilly and Draco right behind him as Snape mutterd.  
"Blasted thing, How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" and that's when both he and Filch noticed the three slytherins. before they could say anything the twins had moved forward and where helping with the wound.  
Lilly Took over cleaning it while Harry asked calmly if they had any Healing potions in the staff room or should he go grab some from the potions lab?  
Snape stared at them polexed. after all they where potters, children , and shouldn't know that much about healing right?  
"Second cupboard on the right by the sink.." Filch mutterd still a bit shocked. gone where children, in their place where two youngsters who knew exactly what they where doing.  
Lilly finished cleaning the wound and Harry gave Professor Snape the healing Draught while he then went and gentle but firmly wraped the Bandages around the other's leg.  
as he tied off the bandages, it was at that point the two adults got themselves back together.  
"While I thank you for your kindness in helping me you two, Students are **not** allowed in the staff room, now run along." they both nodded and left, takeing Draco with them and leaveing behind two very confused adults.  
"You know where he got injured right?" Harry asked as they headed to the library, where they found Hermione sitting off in what had become _Their_ corner, and filled her in on what had happend. "Yeah, third floor corridor." was her response. "But why?"

_+++++++++++++++++  
_  
Lilly snorted at the girl. "Honestly Hermione, think, if someone let that Troll into the school, what amount of Knuts do you wanna bet it was as a distraction. so they could get to the thing the dog's gaurding." the Bushy haired girl blushed red but didn't respond right away. Draco added his two cents. "So he went to check and make sure it was okay, only the dog attacked him in the process.." the twins nodded. "But what I want to know.."Lilly said. "Is what is that dog gaurding?"

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.  
Hermione, to the Gryffindor's horror, had sat with Harry, Lilly, and Draco at the Slytherin Table.  
and Harry was wishing she hadn't.  
"You've got to eat some breakfast."  
"I don't want anything."  
"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.  
"Im not Hungery."  
Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field, not for practice but for a live match.  
"Harry, you need your strength." said Blaise Zabini. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."  
"Thanks, Blaise." Said Harry, watching Blaise pile a bit more Bacon on his plate.  
only to laugh as Lilly slapped him up side of the head, her green eye's narrowed in a scowl. "Your gonna scare him,and Im already nervous enough about going out on the ptich without haveing to play, I don't need to be worrying about Harry getting hit with a Bludger." Lilly seemed to calm when Blaise apologized to both of them.

By eleven o' clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars.  
The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.  
Hermione joined Draco and Blaise in the Slytherin seats, ignoreing her housemate's looks of horror that one of _their's_ could be freinds, let along vote for slytherin's team.  
Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team where changeing into their Green robes.(Gryffindor would be playing in Scarlet).  
Flint Cleared his throat for Silence.  
"Okay, men," he said.  
"And women," said Chaser Millicent Bulstrode.  
"And wemen," Flint agreed. "This is it."  
"The big one." said Terence Higgs.  
"The one we've all been waiting for," Said Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin Perfect.  
"We know Marcus's speech by heart," Terence told Harry, "we were on the team last year."  
"Shut up, you two," said Flint. "This is the best team Slytherin's had in years. We're going to win, I know it."  
He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."  
"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."  
Harry followed Miles and Terence out of the locker room, and hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.  
Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.  
"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you ," she said, once they were all gatherd around her.  
But Harry noticed with some disgust, that she seemed to be speaking particularly to Marcus Flint.  
"Mount your brooms, please."  
Harry Clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.  
Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.  
Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air.  
They where off.  
"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too - "  
"JORDAN!"  
"Sorry, Professor."  
Harry Shook his head in amusement, he knew Lee Jordan, was the Weasley twins' freind, and he was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.  
"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinner, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captian Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - That's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchly dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"  
Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the slytherins.  
Harry dimly saw Hagrid moveing to sit with Gordric and Ron on the Gryffindor side of the pitch and shook his head.  
Harry Glided over the game, Squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.  
This was part of his and Flint's game plan.  
"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Flint had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."  
When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a few Loop-the- loops to let off his feelings. He hoped he found the Snitch soon, not wanting Gryffindor to get ahead of them.  
Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasley's wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball then anything, But Harry dodged it and Terence Higgs came chasing after it.  
"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward's Oliver Wood.  
"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"  
A murmer ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.  
Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Gryffindor Seeker Kenneth Towler had seen it, too.  
Neck and Neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.


	8. Chapter 8: And Snitch's

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

_**A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire**_

_**Chapter Two:  
Freinds, Stones, Trolls..  
..and Snitch's**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning For this Chatper: Language. Swearing. Physical Violence.

Author's Note: Okay the **HPHPHP** is to form a line break so you know what it is, and why it's there.

Response:

**Nixie02:** lol, I am I am.. and here it is..  
Can you beleave that's my first cliffy?

**dobbiessweetie29:** nope, never heard of them, but thanks for giveing me another author to read. I alway's like haveing other thing's to Read, Perhaps you could give me the title of the story Im supposed to of copyed. I'd like a chance to read it.  
Thank's if you do respond. Ohh, and before I forget I was born in 1983 so no I wouldn't be 14. but it's nice that some think's me it. Oh, and Gordric, is the name I went for.  
Oh, and thanks for the flame, your my very first flamer, It's sorta cute. and no Im not trying to be sarcastic, I was starting to think I only ran into helpful people.

**Anna Evans:** I didn't did I..Im sorry, yes a couple other first year's will be playing Quidditch beside's Harry. Thank you for pointing that out.

...Now On with the show..

Last Time:

_"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"  
A murmer ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.  
Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Gryffindor Seeker Kenneth Towler had seen it, too.  
Neck and Neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch._

Harry was faster then the Gryffindor Seeker - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - he put on an extra spurt of speed -  
WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Slytherins below - Fred Weasley had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Slytherins.  
Madam hooch spoke angerily to Weasley and then orderd a free shot at the goal posts for the Slytherin.  
But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the Slytherin Stands Lilly and Hermione where yelling, "Send him off, Ref!Red card!"  
"What are you talking about Granger, Lilly?" asked Blaise, one eyebrow raised in question.  
"Red card!" Lilly said Furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"  
"But this isn't soccer, Lilly, Granger.." Blase reminded them.  
Draco however was on Their side. "They oughta change the rules. Fred could of knocked Harry clear off of his broom."

Lee Jordan was, surpriseingly, against his own team for that display.  
"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -"  
"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.  
"I mean, after that open and revolting foul - "  
"Jordan, I'm warning you -"  
"All right, all right. one of the Weasley twins nearly kills the Slytherin Seeker, which could happen to anyone, Im sure, so a penalty to Slytherin, Taken by Pucey, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Slytherin still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happend.  
His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch.  
For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with aboth his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.  
It happend again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off.  
But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off.  
Harry tried to turn back toward the Slytherin goal posts - he had half a mind to ask Flint to call time-out - and then he relized that his broom was completely out of his control.  
He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was Zigzagging through the air, and every now and then makeing Violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.  
and all the while Lee was still commentating.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - Passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hop it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - oh no..." The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely.  
It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.  
"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing." Draco mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom...but he can't have..."  
Lilly's head snapped around and up as she narrowed her eye's, her brother indeed was haveing problems with his broom.  
Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands.

His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped.  
Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it w hen Weasley blocked him?" Blaise whispered.  
"Can't have," Draco said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At those words, Lilly seized Draco's Binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, as she so badly wanted to do, she started looking Frantically at the crowd.  
"What are you doing?" Moaned Draco, gray-faced.  
"I knew it," Lilly gasped, "Quirrell - look." Draco grabbed the binoculars. Quirrell was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.  
"He's doing something - Jinxing the broom," said Lilly.  
"What should we do?"  
"Leave it to me."

Before Draco could say another word, Lilly had disappeared.  
Draco turned the binoculars back on Harry.  
His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer.  
The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as Flint and Pucey flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him,  
the broom would jump higher still.

They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.  
Fred Weasley seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.  
"Come on, Lilly." Draco Muttered Desperately. but if you'd accused him of showing fear for his freind,  
he would of called you a lier. after all, Malfoy's don't show fear.

Lilly had fought her way across to the stand where Quirrell stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she nocked professor Flitwick headfirst into the row infront. Reaching Quirrell, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words.  
Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Quirrell's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Quirrell to relize that he was on fire.  
A sudden yelp told her she had done her job, scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Quirrell would never know what had happend.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back onto his broom.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the growd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the feild on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.  
"I've got the snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his hand, and the game ended in complete confusion.  
"He didn't Catch it, he nearly Swallowed it." Wood was still howling twnty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Slytherin had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though.  
He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hogwarts, by Professor Snape, with Lilly and Draco.

"It was Quirrell," Draco was explaining, "Lilly and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."  
Harry glanced at Professor Snape who shook his head. "I don't know who was doing it, all I knew was it took black magic to make a broom act that way, and started the counter curse..I couldn't break eye contact to search for the person doing it. but..Quirrell? he's so..so.. timied.." he mutterd under his breath.

"Why would Quirrell do something like that?" Harry asked thin air.  
Lilly, Draco, and Harry looked at one another, wondering what to say. Harry Decided on the truth.  
"Maybe because he was trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween. when someone let the Troll in as a distraction, only you went to check on it before he could get a chance to get past the three headed dog."  
Snape droped his teapot.

"How did you know about Fluffy?" Came the soft almost deadly voice.  
"Fluffy?"  
"Yeah-He's Hagrid's- he bought him off a greek chappie he met in some pub last year -and lent him to Dumbledore to gaurd the-" Snape seemed to relize what he'd been about to say and glared at them.

Harry stared at his Head of house. but then they left and stalked away. as they walked, and just before they left hearing range of the half open door they heard Snape muttering something about "Dumbledore and his stupied freind, Nicolas Flamel better know how much trouble he's beinging to this school.." and then the door closed sharply. cutting it all off.

_The Mirror of Erised_  


Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself coverd in several feet of snow.  
The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.  
The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Slytherin corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.  
Worst of all were, or so the other student's said, Professor Snapes classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.  
"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."  
He was looking over at Gordric as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.  
"Draco that wasn't nice.. and ribbing Gordric is just gonna make him aim for me and Lilly while your gone." Harry scolded gentle.

Draco pouted. "Aww drats, and here I thought Duddum's would respond." Lilly's whisperd response of "He doesn't have the brains to get the insult.." had them chuckleing..  
Gordric had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Gryffindors had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replaceing Harry as Seeker next.  
Though that had angerd Draco enough to hex the boy, he'd otherwise been ignored because people had been impressed on how Harry had managed to stay **on** his broom, let alone catching the Snitch at the same time.

Draco knew and even understood why Harry and Lilly weren't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professer Snape had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all, and he knew Lilly didn't feel sorry for herself ; This would probably be the best Christmas they'd ever had.

Of course Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to fisit their brother Charlie.  
If he was lucky he wouldn't run into the red heads, ifn ot, well thing's could alway's be worse.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormus feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. Gordic started talking to the Half giant. "Hey Hagrid, want any help?" Harry stoped dead surprised,  
Gordric never offerd to help with anything.

"Nah, I'm all right, Thanks Gordric.."  
"Would you mind moving.." Harry steped down hard on his foot and glared at him,  
causeing the blond to gasp a little in pain while Lilly poked him hard in the side. "Be nice, he's got a huge tree and very little space to move. he'll move when he's able."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Lilly Smirked at Malfoy's expresion but otherwise watched Weasley and Gordric like a hawk, not willing to let them hex her or her brother, and freind.  
The twins, plus Malfoy fallowed Hagrid into the great hall.  
"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree- put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less then twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room,  
some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glttering with hundreds of candles.

They watched as Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree, balanced on a pile of books, boxes, and crates. so he could decorate the tree. "Wow.." Lilly said softly stareing at all the trees.

"Aint you ever seen a christmas tree before?" Draco asked a bit uncertian.  
The twins shook their head. "No, we were never allowed out on christmas, only .." Lilly steped down hard on her brother's foot befoe he gave to much away.  
Causeing Harry to go a bright pink.

"What, what do you mean you where never allowed out on Christmas?" Draco knew the twins shared no love with their muggle family, but Lilly refused, and Harry agreed, to allow him to find out anything more, other then they hated them.

The twins changed the subject. Lilly asking what several of the Decorations were..  
and what Wizarding custom's where for christmas.  
Finely they headed to the library to continue looking up things on Nicolas Flamel.  
Harry could swear he'd heard, or read something about him some where but couldn't remember where.

They had been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Snape had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Quirrell was trying to steal?  
The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book.  
He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Centry_, or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_; he was missing too, from _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, and _A Study of recent Developments in Wizardry_.  
And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Lilly Grabed a book for a bit of light reading over the holiday's, the book was far larger then most books, that would be considerd light reading by other's, not that it fazed her in the least. she turned, and nearly droped the book when she almost ran into Hermione.  
"Good Gods girl can't you make some noise when your moveing.?" she snapped at the bushy haired girl. who blushed red.  
"I..Im sorry I was just, picking up a book for a bit of light reading.." she stutterd. and Lilly had to show her some type of kindness. she was a semi freind after all. "Im sorry, I just, I don't like people sneaking up on me.."

Hermione frowned. "Why's that?" Lilly scowled at her, Green eye's loseing their warmth. and a haunted look entering. "Because..it can be painful if it happens." she steped around the girl and moved to check the book out from Madam Pince.  
The librarian.

Lilly watched as Harry took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Draco strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random.  
Lilly wandered over to the Restricted Section.  
She had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there.  
Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and she knew she'd never get one.  
These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you looking for, girl?"  
"Nothing." Lilly said, then winced. and instantly wished she'd kept her mouth shut.  
Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at her.  
"You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!"  
Wishing she'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Lilly left the library.  
She, Harry and Draco had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel.  
They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Quirrell hearing what they were up to.


	9. Chapter 9: The Mirror of Desire

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Two:   
The Mirror of Desire,  
and Midngiht fun**_

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning For this Chatper: **Language. Swearing. Physical Violence.****

Author's Note: Okay the _HPHPHP_ is to form a line break so you know what it is, and why it's there. ****

Response:

  
**  
...Now On with the show..**

Last Time:

_Lilly watched as Harry took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Draco strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random.  
Lilly wandered over to the Restricted Section.  
She had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there.  
Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and she knew she'd never get one.  
These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts._

"What are you looking for, girl?"  
"Nothing." Lilly said, then winced. and instantly wished she'd kept her mouth shut.  
Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at her.  
"You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!"  
Wishing she'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Lilly left the library.  
She, Harry and Draco had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel.  
They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Quirrell hearing what they were up to.

Lilly waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful.  
They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing.  
What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.

Five Minutes later, Harry and Draco joined her, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.  
"You will keep looking while Im away, won't you?" said Draco. "And send me an owl if you find anything, I'll also look through father's library, he's got a bunch of books that might help."  
"of course." the twin's said at once. "We'll look, and you look, and send us an owl if you find anything as well." Draco nodded and gave them a sunny smile before they settled at the table and begain eating lunch and talking about school work and other normal every day activity's.

Once the holidays had started, Lilly and Harry were haveing too good a time to think much about Flamel.  
They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire.  
They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork - Bread, English muffins, Marshmallows - and plotting way's of getting Weasley and Gordric expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.

The twin's built snowmen and Fort's, made snow angels and had snow ball fight's. they tunnled through mounds of snow, and stayed out until they were soggy with wet, and shivering from the cold before comeing in and sitting in the chair's nearest the fire to warm up.

On Christmas Eve, Lilly and Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all.  
When they woke early in the morning, however, the first thing they saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of their beds.

"We got presents?" they said at the same time and blinked, it wasn't a large pile but there were presents.  
They scrambled out of their bed's pulling on Bathrob's, and sitting down pulled the first parcel towards themselves. it was from, of all people, Hagrid.  
Lilly got a small lap harp, that Hagrid had obviously whittled himself, and harry a Flute. when he blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl.

"Wow.." Hrry murmerd, eye's bright, causeing Lilly to chuckle. "We should learn to play these really well and maybe play them for him. I know he probably only gave them to us because of Gordric, but these are the coolest thing's ever.." she said calmly. only to have Harry throw a pillow at her. "HEY.." she yelped and grabed it up and tossed it back..

The Second, very small parcel contained a note.  
_We received your message and enclose your christmas present.  
From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._  
Taped to the note was a fifty -pence piece.  
Lilly snorted. "Didja get one of these?" Harry nodded. they shrugged and burried that gift at the bottom of their trunks.  
Their next Present contained Candy - a large box of chocolate Frogs from Hermione. With a note as well.  
_I didn't know what to get you two so I got you some candy, Next year you __**are**__ telling me what you like.  
Hermione Granger_

The twins laughed and shook their heads. Lilly placed her chocolate away, while Harry ate one of the Frog's, Giveing her half.  
this left only one parcel. Lilly picked her's up, it was very light.  
Unwrapping it she frowned, Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

She saw Harry had gotten one as well. "I think I read about these somewhere.." she frowned and moved to the small bookshelf that had appeared next to her bed a few weeks into their staying, and held all the books she was reading, had read and wanted to read over and the like.  
Pulling it out she flicked and gave a delighted noise. "I was right,"  
Harry interrupted. "What is it?"  
"It's an invisibility Cloak." she said distractedly. "Their _really_ valuable. there's like only so many of them made and they cost a lot to get." she moved back to her own cloak. And watched in amusement as her brother threw the cloak around his shoulders. 

Lilly laughed at her brother's floating head, for his body had dissapeared all together. "Look down.."  
Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone, Lilly watched as he dashed to the mirror. and saw the surprise on his face, for sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair. His body completely invisible.  
He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" Lilly said suddenly. "A note fell out of them."  
She picked her own up and read carefully.  
_To each of my grandchildren,  
Be they more then one, I give each a cloak,  
Your father had one, and his father before him,  
Use these well,  
_there was no Signature, but they knew it was a Grandfather, just not which side of the family it was from.

Lilly had never in all her life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountians of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.

These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside.  
Lilly pulled a wizard cracker with Harry and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blut smoke, while from inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizards hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.  
Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice.

When Lilly finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non- explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set.  
The white mice had disappeared and Lilly had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs.Norris's Christmas dinner.

_HPHPHPHPHP  
_

After a Furious snowball fight on the grounds, they came back in cold, wet and gasping for breath, where the twins went to the Slytherin common room and sat in front of the fire. were Harry and Lilly broke in Lilly's new chess set, where Harry lost spectacularly.

Not that Harry minded, it was just all fun.  
After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, the twins felt to full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch the fire and talk.  
Soon though they climbed into bed, and it wasn't until then that Harry could think about what had been nagging his mind all day. the invisibility cloak and who had sent it.

Harry waited until Lilly had fell asleep, before leaning over the side of his bed and pulling it from the depth's of his bag, where he'd shoved it so he wouldn't lose it, then climbing from the bed, more of a climbing to his feet, considering they had taken Draco's advice and put the matress on the floor and gotten ride of the bed stand. though for some reason the Curtian's staid, and formed little sheilds around said bed, allowing them to throw up a silenceing charm if they wanted to stay up late and not bother each other. once on his feet he pulled his cloak around himself and slipped from their rooms.

He crept out of the dormitory, down the hall, and out the portriat hole.  
"Who's there?" Squawked the Portriat. Harry said nothing, He walked quickly down the corridor.  
Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thkought. And then it came to him.   
The Restricted Section in the library.  
He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was.  
He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie.  
Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps. he just bet Lilly would of loved it. probably would of juggled something to see it all moveing in thin air.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated the books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles.  
They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand.

Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.  
The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was comeing from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book.  
A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.  
and wished dearly that he had cast a silenceing spell around his section of the library as a piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence - the book was screaming!

Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once.  
Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside - stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it.  
He passed Filch in the doorway ; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.

He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going.  
Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all.  
There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library - Restricted Section."  
Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."  
_Ohh dear Gods, Snape's gonna flip a lid if he finds out one of his student's was caught while sneaking around, and even more if he finds out one of his student's weren't just sneaking but in area's that were so off even his allowed list._ He winced, and hoped he could avoid the two.

Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him - the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.  
He backed away as quitely as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything.  
They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, Breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away.

That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.  
It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high ast he ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top :  
Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi.

His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped infront of it.  
He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.  
He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.  
There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there reflected behind and beside him, were at least ten others. Lilly stood to one side of him, her smile bright and happy. Harry looked over his shoulder - but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too?  
Was he in fact in a room full of invisible peopl and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?  
"Lilly?" he whisperd. but she did not answer.

He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his and Lilly's reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him.  
If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror.


	10. Chapter 10: And Midnight Fun

_**Pain, Love, and Protection  
**_

A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Two:   
The Mirror of Desire,  
and Midngiht fun**_

Part: B

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, it's not mine, Im makeing no Money from it, just for fun promise.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning For this Chatper: **Language. Swearing. Physical Violence.****

Author's Note: Okay the _HPHPHP_ is to form a line break so you know what it is, and why it's there. ****

Response:

**ShadowCub :** Very good point. and they did. but when you have an over protective brother, YOU try getting lose to do something err.. fun.  
but your very very right, so here is a chapter just for you and Lilly.  
and any other Lilly Lover's out there.**  
**  
**John :** Right, and it's original to write fiction from other people's books anyway?  
but besides that, thanks for reading anyway's. and for Review, considering you didn't need to, I like Reviews, of any sort, because it can lead to me doing better in the story. and remind me when I become to focused on one character when I originaly started with two. so Thank you.

**  
...Now On with the show..**

Last Time:

_But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.  
There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there reflected behind and beside him, were at least ten others. Lilly stood to one side of him, her smile bright and happy. Harry looked over his shoulder - but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too?  
Was he in fact in a room full of invisible peopl and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?  
"Lilly?" he whisperd. but she did not answer. _

_He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his and Lilly's reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him.  
If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror._

Lilly woke up to, one, Find Harry gone, Two, to find his Invisibility cloak gone, and Three, that he hadn't even left a note.  
With a silent Huff she grabed her own and jerked it on, she might as well go for a walk anyways. it wasn't like he'd thought to take her with him. Leaveing the Slytherin dorm's she headed off in the opposite direction Harry had gone, and down the hall way. She frowned when she heard voice's up ahead, and slowed her walk so she wouldn't make a sound.

"Severus." Lilly came around the Corridor in time to see Professor Snape slamn Quill into a wall. she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth before she made to much noise.  
"You don't want me as your Enemy Quirrell"  
"I..W..what do you mean."  
"You know Perfectly well what I mean.." Just then, as if senseing Lilly standing there He turned, Beatle black eye's scanning the corridor.  
"We'll have another little chat soon.."

Lilly almost whimperd as Professor Snape suddenly reached out to grab at thin air, she steped back as quitely as she could frezzeing. "When you've had time to decide where your loyaltie's be."

Lilly's head Snapped up as Filch's voice reached her.  
"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library - Restricted Section."  
_Oh harry, couldn't you of tried some __**other**__ time. or at least not of gotten caught, your supposed to be a slytherin after all._  
"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Lilly quickly ducked in by a suit of Armor as Severus and Filch walked passed, then moved slowly along that wall as she glanced around the side of the corner. and missed the door Harry slide through closeing.  
_Well drat it all._  
She caught Quirrell going in the opposite direction, and fallowed. which probably wasn't her smartest Idea that night, but hey if her brother could go off and get in trouble, so could she.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

  
Harry moved to Lilly's bed and pulled the blankets back..  
only to find the bed empty. _Damn it Lilly where did you get to.._  
he spun on his heel jerking the Cloak up and over him agian, hideing him from view as he darted back out the door.

_  
HPHPHPHPHPHP_

Lilly anne Potter, Had left the building. she'd fallowed Quirrell out into the forbidden forest, and now stood there, uncertian which way to go, he'd apparated. and she didn't know how, nor would she learn any time soon. "Aww Cat Dirt.." stupied adults and their rules.She turned and went back the way she'd come, keeping her eye's open and her wand tip now lite.  
once back on School ground's she shook out her cloke to make sure nothing of her would show and threw it back on, then headed inside. she reached the castle door's and slipped in through the same passageway Quirrell had slipped **out** from.  
once back in the castle she took of at a calm jog, but remained silent, she reached the common room entrance the same time someone tried to come out that she couldn't see. and they slamned into each other.  
"Darn it harry.." Lilly snapped.. falling on her backside.  
"Where have you **Been**?"  
"I went looking for you, saw Quirrell and Professor Snape argueing and went and fallowed Quirrell."  
Harry snorted as they both climbed back into the common room. "Where did he go?"  
"I don't know he went into the Forbidden forest and apparated."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

The next day they went to classes as normal, sat with Hermione Granger and chatted as they waited for the class to start. Lilly though was quite, withdrawen as she thought over all that had happend yesterday. something didn't add up, and she had a sinking feeling she'd find out soon.  
_and Where on earth did Harry go..I know he left..but where to?_  
she mentaly brushed the thought away. not wanting to deal with it.


End file.
